


Bonds of Blood

by FaeriArchive (FaeriMagic)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriMagic/pseuds/FaeriArchive
Summary: Wrote this while I was bored, so that's why it's kinda short and just a teensy bit rushed.





	Bonds of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Find this work on:  
> ✿ [DeviantArt](http://fav.me/d2mq2yc) ✿
> 
> * * *

She closed her eyes and pricked up her jet black ears.  
The moon was full. The wind rustled like wind chimes, like a gentle wave that caused all the blades of grass to tinkle against each other.  
It was time.  
She ran out from her hut on the mountain, down, jumping across the ragged, jagged rocks and ravines.   
It was as if she could fly. She landed softly at the base of the mountain.   
The drums of the hunting parties could be heard.   
She crept slowly on the undergrowth and peeked through the leaves of the foliage. She would soon get what she needed.  
A hunter drew his bow and aimed at something she could not see. He let loose an arrow that pierced the silent air.   
The arrow punctured a crow's skin. The crow uttered one last cry and it fell down to the ground, dead.   
As the hunter eagerly called to his friends of his shot, she rushed to the site of the kill.   
It was a lovely crow. Its feathers were glinted, the color of black moonlight.  
It was a shame it had to die, she thought. But back to business. She bent over the bird and pressed her lips on the bird and drank…its blood.   
Celebratory shouts could be heard in the distance.  
She ignored it and plucked one of the feathers and dipped it in the remaining blood.  
Lamp light shone onto her back. Startled and frightened, she turned around, letting her white, pale face show.  
She was caught.  
She got up and tried to escape, but one of them grabbed her wrist.   
He spoke words that seemed to question her. But she didn't respond. She couldn't. The language was not hers.  
She bared her teeth, showing her fangs that were white, stained with red that would disappear as soon as the sun rose.   
He let go of her wrist in shock and she fled, the feather still in her hand.   
She proceeded up the mountain, her silhouette, a blur.   
As she reached the top, the moon reached its zenith.  
She bit her finger; the blood welled up into one drop and fell onto the feather.   
It was time.  
Under the moon's cool light, the feather glowed, unearthly winds whipped up, and she chanted in the ancient language.   
Suddenly, the feather morphed into a large bird, with black plumage that reflected the moon's glow.   
Indeed, this was the same bird the hunter had shot.   
The crow, which became conscious of its condition, fluttered onto the girl's shoulder.   
And the girl spoke to the bird in the language that governed the universe.   
_Made by blood, reborn by blood, and now, under the cold moon that unites us all, we are bound by blood. Together we could be inseparable, unstoppable. Won't you stay with me, forever?_  
The crow crowed in delight.  
It was time.  
_Forever._


End file.
